Those Looks
by avengersgal27
Summary: Nick is sick, and Jess is the only one there to help him. Will he let her? Set after "Injured" Rated K plus plus? , just in case.
1. Kryptonite

Nick and Jess

Nicks POV

I sneeze. "Oh great…" I mumble. That's what I get for going butt naked into the ocean! I get a stupid cold. In that moment, I'm mad. I hate being sick. And there's no one I can blame but Jess. She's the one who gave me the whole idea of acting without thinking, and what not. "And look where it got me Jess!" I shout, knowing she left for work a little while ago. Ugh, I'm so tired. I decide to sleep on the couch. I don't really feel like moving.

Jess's POV

I walk into the door of the apartment, humming softly. It's been an ok day. No one broke my feeling stick, which is good! I drop all the bags of food I'd been carrying onto the kitchen counter. I turn to go to my room and change, and wait, is that Nick on the couch? I stop and look at Nick. He's sleeping on the couch, dressed in his normal plaid and jeans. He looks handsome; his dark lashes fanning out on his cheeks, and his hair slightly ruffled. I grab the blanket from theback of the couch and drape it over him. Then I go to change. I have nothing to do tonight, so I'll probably just read a book and maybe bake a few goodies.

Still Jess's POV

I change into my comfiest pj's and curl up next to Nick on the couch. This is gonna be a fun week. Schmidt and Winston had a trip to go on, so it's just Nick and I in the apartment for the next week. I snuggle closer to Nick and begin to read my book "Sunday's at Tiffany's" My eyes begin to feel heavy and I place my book on the table. I lean my head on Nicks shoulder and fall asleep.

Nick's POV

When I wake up later, I cant breath through my nose. Also, I can't move my shoulder. I turn and see Jess sleeping there. She looks beautiful, her eyelashes fanning out on her cheeks and a few pieces of stray hair a strewn about on her face. I have a dilemma. I have to get up so I don't get Jess sick. But I don't want to wake Jess up… I ultimately decide to get up, and slowly rise from the couch, placing Jess's head on a pillow. I lean down and kiss her forehead. Then I straighten and just make it to my room before bursting into a coughing fit, which I try to muffle with a pillow. This apartment's small, and I know if I cough like I need to, I'll wake Jess up. So I settle for trying to silently cough. Not working to well… finally the fit ends and I lay on my bed and decide to sleep some more.

Jess's POV

When I wake up on the couch a bit later, Nick is no longer there. I get up from the couch and decide to make some dinner. I grab the ingredients for Fettuccine Alfredo and begin to cook. As the finished pasta dish cools on the counter I go to find Nick. I find him in his room, passed out cold on his bed. I don't know what to do. I could wake him up, but Nicks like an angry bear when you wake him up. But, I'm waking him for food, so maybe he wont be _as_ mad. Now, a new problem arises. How do I wake him up? Just shaking him doesn't work, I know from past experience. So I decide to grab my IPod and blast some music in his ear. Granted, not the best idea, but it was the only idea I had that didn't involve dumping ice or water on him.

Nick's POV

_I like them girls _

_So could it be you_

_I like them girls._

Loud music blasts into my ear as I awake groggily. I sit up quickly, then regret it as the room, and Jess, meld into one and swirl before my eyes. I groan and put my head in my hands, trying to stop the spinning. The music stills plays in to background, but it's a different song now.

_Say what you will but the time that we fill_

_While we're on the earth_

_Should not be alone._

_We were meant to be known_

_You make me what I'm worth._

_But I can't keep you from yourself you'll do what you will do._

The next part of the song fades as Jess turns down the volume. "Nick…" I look at her. Her eyes are full of concern. "Are you ok?" She rests her hand on my shoulder. I just groan in response and flop back down onto my pillows. Then decide that wasn't a smart thing to do as I burst into another coughing fit. I turn away from Jess and cough. I feel Jess's hand rubbing my back. I stop coughing after a while, and turn back to Jess. She just looks at me, her big blue eyes sparkling. "I made dinner…" she murmurs. " Not really feeling up to eating, Jess." I say. She looks at me, and I see a mix of concern and sadness in her eyes. " Later, ok?" I promise her I'll eat later. Just so I don't have to see that kicked puppy look she gives. I hate that look. It's my kryptonite.

Jess's POV

When I wake Nick up, I expect him to be mad. Raging. I expect him to glare at me and whack my IPod out of my hands and make his turtle face. But he does none of that. Instead he sits up and then groans, putting his head in his hands and screwing his eyes shut. I don't know what to do. So I just stand beside Nick's bed in shock. After a moment I regain enough sense to turn down the volume on my IPod and ask Nick if he's ok. He doesn't answer; he just lies back down on his bed. Then he begins to cough. I shudder at the horrid noise as he turns away from me and I began to rub his back. His cough is that cough that makes your own chest hurt just from hearing it. And I hate it. I want to so badly to stop his pain, make him all better. He finally turns back to me. I see exhaustion and pain very clearly in his eyes. I know he needs to eat. So I tell him I had made dinner. And with my whole being I wish he would come eat, come be with me. Come get better. But he declines. And it feels like someone has kicked my in the chest. He promises me he'll eat later. I act like I believe him. Just so I don't have to see that tired look that he gives. The look that says he's just so done. I hate that look. It's my kryptonite.


	2. Leaning

Those Looks Chapter 2

Nicks POV

About an hour after Jess leaves I try to fall asleep again. But my stomachs… it's not _hurting_ exactly, more like pounding. I don't know, it's weird, and a bit scary. I stand and take a step, and then my stomach starts twisting with pain. It's hot now, too hot. My knees start to hurt as I hobble to the bathroom. I collapse in front of the toilet and proceed to hurl my guts into it. My stomach is hurting _so bad_. Then I feel Jess there, she's rubbing my back. I finish mutilating the toilet and turn my tired eyes to Jess. She gently pushes me so that im leaning against the outside of the tub. She places a wet rag on my forehead and puts a cup of ginger ale next to me. She smiles at me, and her smile makes me feel a little bit better. She pats my hand and gets up to get the thermometer from the bathroom cabinet. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on the cool feel of the rag and the bathroom floor tile so I don't hurl again. Jess is back with the thermometer. She takes my temperature and scowl's at the number there, as if try to scare it off. I stifle a laugh at her face. "What is it?" I ask with a smile. "104 degrees" she says as she places a hand on my forehead. I swat it off, grumbling about niceness. Jess just smiles and grabs me my pillow from my room. She makes sure I'm comfortable, and I think she's going to leave. But she doesn't. Instead she settles in next to me. I'm startled, but also really tired. I lean against Jess and fall asleep.


	3. That song

Those Looks Chapter 3

Jess's POV

When I wake up the first thing I hear is the sound of someone violently throwing up. I instinctively recoil from the sound, clamping my hands over my ears. Then I remember. Nicks sick. I can't see, having taken out my contacts. Blindly I make my way towards Nick. I practically crash into him in my hurry to get to him. I steady myself and begin to gently rub his back as he continues to throw up. Eventually he stops, and I hear soft moaning. My heart practically breaks right then and there. I hate that he's in pain. I grab his hand and squeeze it. Then I quickly go to put in my contacts. When I come back into the bathroom Nick is sleeping, his head practically in the toilet. I just shake my head and move him over so he's leaning against the bathtub. I gently press the back of my hand to his forehead. He still has a fever. I get another cold rag and put it on his forehead. As I place the rag on his forehead he moans again and I honestly think my hearts going to shatter. I settle in beside him, knowing, or hoping, he'll want me there when he wakes up. I begin to hum the opening to Dirty Dancing and smile as I feel his fingers find mine.

NG

Nicks POV

I wake up, and feel like my body weighs a million pounds. I notice I'm leaning heavily on Jess, and try to shift so I'm not putting so much of my weight in her. As I shift, my stomach lurches, and I scramble towards the toilet. I throw up violently, my throat burning. I feel Jess's hand rubbing my back again as I hurl up my guts. As I finish throwing up a horrible pain begins to spread through my stomach and I cant help but moan as the pain washes over me. I'm kind of in my own world, trying to escape this. I'm brought back suddenly by Jess, who is holding my hand. Jess is _holding my hand_. My heart leaps into my burning throat, and I feel a bit better for a moment. Then Jess gets up to leave, and I'm suddenly so very tired. My body begins to feel heavy again. The foot I'd have to move to go back to my spot against the tub suddenly seems more like a mile. I lean my head against the cool rim of the toilet and slowly drift off. I'm suddenly awoken by Jess's soft voice humming the opening song from Dirty Dancing. My heart melts. I suddenly feel lonely, cold. My hands reach for Jess's, and I smile as I her fingers find mine.


	4. Whimpers

Those Looks Chapter 4

Jess's POV

Eventually I drift off. Of course, I wake up long before Nick does. I gently rest my hand on Nick's forehead. Good, I'm not positive, but it feels like his fevers gone. I get up slowly and pad into the kitchen, where I make myself some tea. I'm sipping my tea, enjoying the silence in the apartment and the view from the window, when a whimper reaches my ears. Nick. I chug the rest of my tea, setting it down on the counter, and practically sprint to the bathroom. What I see stops me in the doorway. Nick is still asleep, tears running down his face. He occasionally lets out a broken whimper. I hurry to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. " Nick!" I shout. He awakes with a gasp, eyes wide as they snap open. "J…Jess?" He looks at me in confusion. I nod and stroke the side of his face, brushing away the lingering tears. I sit beside Nick, lacing my finger through his. "Its O.K Nick. Its alright." I mummer as he relaxes against me. A few minutes pass. " Hey Jess?" "Hmm?" " Don't leave me, ok?" I nod guiltily. He knows I left. I don't know why I feel so guilty about leaving him. I turn to Nick "Come on, let's go." I grunt as I help him to his feet. " We're going to your room." I say when he just stands in the middle of the bathroom. He nods and walks to his room as I gather his pillow and the cold rag from the floor. When I get to his room, he's already passed out on his bed. I stuff his pillow under his head, and crawl into bed beside him, nestling into his chest. His arms wrap around me and in his embrace, I fall asleep.


End file.
